<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>get lucky by smuttylittlesecret</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481443">get lucky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttylittlesecret/pseuds/smuttylittlesecret'>smuttylittlesecret</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR but the AI are Self-Aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Black Mesa Sweet Voice, Come Eating, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mild Humiliation, Nonbinary Benrey (Half-Life), Power Bottom, Praise Kink, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Service Top, Under-negotiated Kink, a bit of a, just tagged this w anything that could possibly fit, skfsjkfs;, they/himrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:57:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttylittlesecret/pseuds/smuttylittlesecret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Benrey freezes, standing stock-still, and it’s at that moment that they realize that Gordon very much does not know that they can see him.<br/>… <i>oh</i>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benrey/Gordon Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>441</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>get lucky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>read the tags and smash that back button if this isnt your thing &amp; if you send this to any of the cast i will physically manifest in your home to revoke your spleen privileges</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Benrey walks down the hallways of Black Mesa, tapping the holster of his gun nervously as he looks into the rooms. They don’t like to admit it, but all of this fucking recas bullshit has them- ugh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>worried</span>
  </em>
  <span> about the others, </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gordon. At least Coomer, Bubby, and Tommy all had special abilities! Gordon was just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span> in comparison to everyone else. Normal, weak, </span>
  <em>
    <span>vulnerable</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It set him on edge. They all had agreed to go to sleep about half an hour ago when Gordon had excused himself to find a bathroom, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>hadn’t come back yet.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Stupid, cringe-ass brain, making them worry. Fuck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they walk, he hovers at a door that’s slightly ajar- all of the others were open from when the science team ransacked them earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowns, nudging the door open with his foot to look inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, holy shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well… he found Gordon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon is out of the HEV suit, laying on the ground in a t-shirt and boxers with his legs spread as he grinds up into his hand, letting out a breathy moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benrey’s brain whites out, and they stop breathing, fingers slipping away from their gun. Does Gordon know what he’s doing? Does he realize that they can see him? Did he leave the door open on purpose? What the fuck. Holy shit. Benrey’s ears burn. This is- this is real, huh. This is happening. This is some pretty fucking gay shit. Benrey pinches his arm just to make sure. Nothing happens, and he exhales. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon moans again, slipping his hands into his boxers and touching himself in earnest. “Fuck,” he mutters. “... want, shit- </span>
  <em>
    <span>god.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He bucks up his hips. “Fucking- embarrassing. Fuck- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Benrey.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benrey freezes, standing stock-still, and it’s at that moment that they realize that Gordon very much does not know that they can see him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
  <em>
    <span> oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Oh, this is… kind of hot. Heat prickles up the back of his spine and his face flushes as he tries his best to not move, eyes fixed on Gordon. Gordon, who whines, pressing his free palm over his mouth as he jerks it, his hips thrusting up into his fist. Gordon, who, eyes squeezed shut and sounds muffled by his palm, honest-to-god </span>
  <em>
    <span>moans</span>
  </em>
  <span> Benrey’s name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, shit. Blood rewires itself from Benrey’s brain to his dick so fast that his head spins, and they inhale sharply, gripping onto the door frame for support. They’re fully hard now, straining against their fatigues, but he doesn’t dare touch himself, focusing all of his attention on Gordon. He moans again, back arching up off the floor and </span>
  <em>
    <span>writhing,</span>
  </em>
  <span> looking so undone just touching himself, and red to rust Sweet Voice slips past Benrey’s lips without their permission, fingers digging into the metal frame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah- </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Gordon groans, arching into his own touch and swearing under his breath. “Need- more-” he cuts himself off with a high pitched whine, throwing his arm over his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benrey figures that’s as good a time as any to make themself known, taking a steading breath and licking his lips before throwing on a casual smirk and stepping into the room, closing the door behind them. “thinking about your good friend benrey, gaydon freeman? need, uhhh, want a lil’ help with that?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nice. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon- kind of predictably, in retrospect- jumps out of his skin, sitting up and yanking his hand out of his boxers, face burning bright red. “Jesus fucking Christ!” He immediately covers his face with both hands, groaning. Peeking between his fingers at Benrey, he asks, “how- how fucking long have you been there, man?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benrey lets his smirk grow into a hungry grin, lips curling as he flashes his sharp teeth. “long enough, bro,” they say, and revel in the way Gordon’s embarrassed flush spreads to the tip of his ears and down his chest. “heard you uhhhh callin’ my name, bro. that’s gay shit right there. no takesies backsies. gayden feetman is hot for benny boy confirmed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon groans into his hands again, practically glowing red at this point. “If- if you’re- just- if you’re here to make fun of me, fuck off,” he bitches, and Benrey blinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“huh? wha? why the fuck would i do that,” he says, “fucking, dumbass, why would i make fun of you when i could help you out instead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wow, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>can </span>
  </em>
  <span>get more red! “H- wh- uh- bl- huh?” Gordon sputters, spreading his fingers open to stare at Benrey with wide, confused eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benrey grins, running their tongue along his teeth. “whatchya thinkin’ about, gay ass? why don’t you uhhh tell me what you want ol’- uh, your good friend benrey to do ta you, huh?” They walk closer, swinging his leg over Gordon’s to settle on his lap, wrapping their arms around his neck. “want your friend benrey on your cock? huh? yes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benrey keeps grinning smugly. Gordon’s cute like this- red and stuttering, smoke practically pouring from his ears as he processes what they’re saying. The fact that he’s still very hard is a nice touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W- Jesus- at least kiss me first!” Gordon finally says, his tongue flickering out to wet his own bottom lip as his gaze darts from where Benrey’s sitting in his lap to Benrey’s mouth, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> if that isn’t an ego boost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benrey presses their forehead to his, relishing in the way Gordon automatically tilts to push their mouths together, whining a little when Benrey pulls just out of reach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hums in mock deliberation for a moment as Gordon’s face becomes increasingly pleading. “Okay,” they agree after a long moment, dipping to press their lips together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon makes a soft, choked-off noise, his hands scrambling at Benrey’s chest. “Please,” he whines against their mouth, and fuck, yeah, Benrey could get used to this. He pulls back, ignoring Gordon’s protesting whine, and undoes their vest, tossing it to the side. Gordon’s hands immediately fumble for his tie, pulling them back. Benrey sucks in a startled breath as Gordon runs his tongue insistently along their bottom lip, nipping sharply when he doesn’t part his lips fast enough. Benrey allows him in, a pleased rush of arousal going to his head when Gordon groans into their mouth, running his tongue on their sharp teeth, and Benrey retaliates by shoving their tongue into his mouth in turn. He moans again- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Christ, he’s so fucking </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>loud</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>- </span>
  </em>
  <span>and his hips thrust up, erection grinding against Benrey’s ass. Benrey groans, pushing Gordon by the shoulders until he’s laying on the ground. He shifts, tangling one hand in Gordon’s hair and pressing the other on the ground to hold himself up. He grinds their hips together and pulls, smirking against Gordon’s lips when he gasps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck- Benrey- off,” Gordon whines, gripping their belt and tugging insistently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benrey laughs against his mouth, feeling a bit mean. “mmm, you’re gonna have to ask nicer than that,” they say, and Gordon’s flushing again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you,” he groans, tugging on their belt again, and Benrey hums. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“hmm, bet I could get you off just like this,” he says, grinding their dicks together for emphasis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon groans, embarrassment clear in his face. “Fuck- fuck you,” he says, “please. Please take off your pants, I want-” He flushes even more, hiding his face in Benrey’s chest, but if anything, he’s hornier than before, grinding up onto Benrey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“aw, lil’ phd embarrassed? if you want something ya gotta ask for it, ‘kay gor- gordo?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>First name, really? Way to lose your cool.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Benrey gently pulls Gordon’s head back, tilting his chin so Gordon has to look at him. Gordon avoids his gaze, and Benrey grins. “can’t fool me, freeman. i know you like this. gotta look me in the eyes and tell me what ya want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon whines, trying to turn his head, but Benrey grips his chin tight, refusing to let him move. “Fuck you, fuck you,” he says, gasping, but he looks directly at Benrey, eyes lidded. “I want you to ride me. Please,” he adds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck yeah. Benrey whips off his belt and unbuttons his pants, kicking them (and his shoes) off before crushing their lips against Gordon’s. “good boy,” they growl against his mouth, and Gordon moans. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking SCORE.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gordon’s hands scramble at his chest, and Benrey leans back to pull his tie over his head and unbutton his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They take this moment to savor Gordon’s expression. His eyes are lidded and his face is oh-so flushed, lips red. He digs his fingers into their hips, tongue darting out to wet those lips as Benrey slips their arms out of their sleeves, letting the shirt fall to the floor behind them. Gordon makes a Noise that Benrey can’t quite place, and his hands move from Benrey’s hips to slide up the curve of his stomach and his chest. “Fuck,” Gordon breathes, and his arms loop around Benrey’s neck, pulling them down to press their lips together again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benrey rumbles, pleased, and drags their hands down Gordon’s bare sides before lifting up just enough to tug Gordon’s boxers down. Gordon’s arms drop from their neck to return the favor, and there’s a few moments of wiggling as they both kick off their boxers. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck yes.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Benrey has to turn his head to let some sweet voice out, forget-me-not blue, and Gordon’s eyes follow it curiously. Before he can ask, Benrey reaches over to his vest, rummaging in the pockets until he finds the bottle of lube. “hell yeah, pog,” they say under their breath, popping open the cap and squirting a generous amount in their palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you just have that in there this whole ti-IME,” Gordon’s voice breaks into a moan as Benrey wraps his hand around his cock, pumping slowly and rolling his thumb over the head, slicking it with lube. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Benrey</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he moans, and god, that does things to them. Sweet voice slips out unbidden, red and orange lights filling the small room. Their cock throbs painfully, and they reach to pour more lube into their palm, but Gordon sits up and catches his wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I-” he blushes, avoiding eye contact, and Benrey’s hand stills. They raise a single eyebrow. “Can I finger you?” He asks, and he’s flushed so pretty across his face and chest that Benrey goes easy on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“hell yeah, bro,” Benrey says. “gimmie your hand dude.” He pushes themself up on their knees, legs on either side of Gordon’s lap, and Gordon extends his right hand. Benrey pours a fair amount of lube into his hand and sets the bottle aside, bracing their arms on his shoulders and pressing their forehead to Gordon’s with a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon traces their hole with the pad of his finger, rubbing gentle circles for a few moments before slowly pushing it in. Benrey hums appreciatively as he crooks it, thrusting slowly, simply letting them get used to the stretch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The energy in the room slows to something a little less desperate as Benrey lazily presses his lips to Gordon’s again, licking into his mouth and just enjoying the feeling of Gordon adding a second finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon hums softly against their mouth, scissoring lightly. Benrey shifts, a bit impatient, and nips his mouth. He huffs out a quiet laugh, pushing a third finger in and picking up speed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmph,” benrey complains, pulling back and wiping the spit from their mouth, “i'm ready, bro. what are you scared? tryin’ ta back out like some kinda chicken hat?  its okay feetman, i'll say no homo.” he cackles at Gordon’s annoyed expression, gasping only a little when he pulls his fingers out, replacing it by lining up his cock. “fuck yeah. prepare for your mind to be blown, feetman,” benrey says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me-” Gordon cuts himself off with a moan as Benrey sinks down, almost agonizingly slow. When he bottoms out, they both moan, and Gordon’s hands fly to Benrey’s hips, digging his nails in just enough to hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“you like that? yeah?” Benrey asks, and Gordon nods furiously, his glasses bouncing a little. They smirk and start moving, delighted by the noises Gordon makes. His hands scrabble at their lower back and hips, and they just </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> those are going to leave marks. He groans at the thought and grinds down on Gordon, punching another one of those pleased gasps out of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sets up a quick pace, dick bouncing in time, and relishes the blush that spreads from Gordon’s face to his chest. He’s pretty like this, Benrey thinks. Full homo. Whatever, it’s not a like, a big deal. Benrey is homo for best friend Gordon, big whoop. They shake their head free of those thoughts and distract themself by dragging his nails down Gordon’s chest, leaving dark red lines in their wake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon moans again. “F-fuck, Benrey,” he gasps, “Benrey, Benrey, fuck-” a hand leaves Benrey’s hip to push his glasses back up and slick his sweaty hair off his forehead, and hesitates on the return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Balls deep in Benrey’s ass, getting fucked like there’s no tomorrow, Gordon licks his lips and asks: “Can I touch you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuuuuuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gordon’s going to kill him at this rate. “fucking, hell yes, bro,” Benrey says, “look at you, askin’- fuckin’- straight out of a wet dream, </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon blushes harder at that, but wastes no time wrapping his still-slick hand around Benrey’s cock, twisting his wrist and pumping. He swipes a thumb over the head, smearing precome down the shaft, and his gaze is laser-focused on Benrey, lips slightly parted and eyes blown wide. His tongue darts out to wet his bottom lip and he swallows. “Benrey,” He moans again, and fuck, that’s too much. Seeing Gordon so focused on their pleasure, moaning Benrey’s name as they ride him like a horse, it makes them come undone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“im gonna cum,” Benrey warns him, and Gordon’s gaze finally tears away from their dick to his eyes, and he nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, okay, yeah,” Gordon says, giving him one last stroke, and then Benrey’s cum is striping his chest. Fuck, fuck, fuck, some splatters against the underside of Gordon’s chin, and that’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jesus- Benrey barely has the time to process that before Gordon lifts his hand and swipes the cum on his chin away with his thumb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benrey’s eyes go wide as he pops it into his mouth. Holy fucking shit, he might be in love. Gordon’s hands come back to his hips, gripping tight enough to bruise, and he rocks up into them in earnest. It’s overwhelmingly sensitive, and they hiss, but shake their head at his questioning look. “harder,” they bite out, and Gordon obliges. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Benrey, I’m gonna-” Gordon hisses sharply through his teeth, digging his nails into Benrey’s flesh, and they’re quick to assure him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“fuck yeah,” he pants, “cum inside me, gordon, need it-” they grind down on his cock, squeezing as much as they can. Their walls constrict around his dick, and Gordon cums, one hand flying up to his mouth so he can bite his knuckle to muffle his shout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benrey slumps like a puppet with their strings cut, grabbing Gordon’s shirt off the ground to wipe his chest off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon pulls out, wincing a little, and cum immediately starts sliding down Benrey’s thigh. They ignore it in favor of flopping on the ground next to Gordon (cold) and patting their chest. “cuddles now please? cuddles for best friend benrey, thank you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon huffs out a laugh and rolls his eyes, but shifts so he’s lying on his side nonetheless, scooping Benrey into his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nuzzling their face into Gordon’s warm, hairy chest, Benrey lets his eyes slip closed with a content hum, swallowing down the embarrassingly pink sweet voice that threatens to slip past his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night, Ben,” Gordon says with a yawn, pressing a kiss to the top of Benrey’s head, and they can’t be faulted for the grin that splits their face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>could get used to this. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sweet voice definitions: </p><p>- red to rust means you fill me with lust</p><p>- forget-me-not blue means i really like you</p><p>kinda surprised i wrote this whole thing w/o my monsterfucker side coming out, sdhfkjshlf. might do something for that in the future, idk! toooooo many ideas. </p><p>please leave a comment if you enjoyed!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>